


Want and Need

by shamebucket



Category: sweet pool
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Catholic School, Developing Relationship, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Semi-Public Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Unwilling Arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: For better or for worse, Shironuma always seems to understand what Youji needs.
Relationships: Sakiyama Youji/Shironuma Tetsuo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	Want and Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisy/gifts).



> Warning for people who may need it: This story contains mentions of canon-typical illness, including mentions of morning sickness. Also, canon typical _hand waves_ they're in high school but no ages are given.

Youji wipes his forehead with the back of his hand as he flushes the toilet in the men's bathroom. Just great. He's not even been back in school for a week, and he's already missed parts of class ten times since he's had to rush in here on a dime. He feels bad for Erika - she shouldn't have to pay for his education while he's still ailing. Not that she knows that he's doing poorly. Nobody does. 

He sighs and rests his arm against the door, leaning up against it. He should be grateful that the leaves are turning from green to red, so that he can wear extra layers. Plus, he was always a sickly child. Due to his frailty, he has been able to procure a doctor's note prohibiting him from exercise. Wearing his gym uniform would be very inconvenient right now. 

The waist of his pants clings painfully to his lower stomach. He exhales slowly through his nose, pulling his sweater and vest down over it. The layers of clothing hide his belly for now, but he knows deep down that this is only delaying the inevitable. Sooner or later, he's going to accept that this is happening to him. At this rate, it will be sooner, but he would like to pretend that it isn't for as long as possible. 

Erika had worked hard to get Youji into Komanami Academy, and had done so at great risk. Omegas typically weren't allowed in most Catholic schools - something about tempting the alphas and betas into sin. Erika had vouched for her little brother being a beta, and had even bought him scent-blocking cologne and heat suppressants. That said, Youji often found it hard to remember or care to take any sort of medication now that his sister had moved in with her mate, and also didn't want to bother her now that she had birthed her first baby and shortly thereafter got pregnant with her second. Such is the life of an omega. Erika was lucky that her alpha waited until she was ready to get married to breed her and start their family, but Youji - 

Another wave of nausea crashes over him and he grits his teeth, swallowing it down. He doesn't want to think about what happened at the end of May. It was just one time, just one day at the beginning of his heat where he forgot to take his suppressants. It's all a blur. A sweet smell, his pants soaked through with slick as a warm body guided him off the train and into a secluded alleyway and - 

Youji turns back to the toilet and gags. 

\--

Watching Makoto eat turns Youji's stomach as of late, and his beta pheromones grate on his senses. (It also annoys Youji greatly that Makoto can't seem to tell that something is wrong with him, even though he knows that Makoto shouldn't be able to tell - the scent-masking perfume he wears is the good stuff. All the same, it's only a matter of time before the _________ hormones overpower it.) He's taken to spending lunch on the rooftop instead. Nobody ever goes up there, so no scent will make him feel queasy, and Youji is free to be alone with his thoughts. 

On this particular day, Youji's heart sinks when he sees that he isn't alone. 

Shironuma, an alpha, sits against the chain-link fence, eating a sandwich. He looks up at Youji and their eyes meet. 

A shiver of familiarity runs through Youji, and it takes every ounce of willpower to not move his hand to protectively cradle his stomach. The alpha stares at him, unblinking, and for the first time since he got bred... Youji feels _seen_ , as if Shironuma knows he's an omega. Youji's heart starts pounding. Shironuma - shouldn't know. He's just a classmate. There's no deeper relationship between them. "I - was going to eat here," Youji says, flicking his eyes to the ground for a moment. 

"There's room." Shironuma jerks his head, gesturing for Youji to sit. 

Youji prickles. He doesn't know Shironuma well, even though they share the same class. All he knows is that Shironuma is a year younger than him, and that he's an alpha. He tends to keep to himself and doesn't emote much. This could be a potentially dangerous situation, but spending lunch anywhere else is out of the question. He sighs and sits down a few meters to Shironuma's side. Reluctantly, he fishes inside of his book-bag for some crackers and water. Youji was never a voracious eater, but the - ... but his current situation makes him want to eat even less. 

"Is that all you have?" 

Youji starts and glances over at Shironuma. "What do you mean?" 

"That's not enough." Shironuma stares at Youji pointedly. "You should know better." 

Youji glares back. "I... don't understand." 

Shironuma narrows his eyes, but eventually gives up and looks away. "I know that you do." With that, Youji's heart starts pounding in fear. Omegas who are caught at Komanami Academy are often punished in ways even more demeaning than what happened in May... "I'm not going to rat you out. You're not the only omega here. It would be unfair." 

Youji's eyebrows knit. "Who...?" 

Shironuma sighs. "Hiding in the plainest sight there is. Don't worry about it." Youji frowns, thinking about it, and then it hits him. _Oh._ Youji always wondered about Okinaga's blatant, over-the-top displays, but that explains a lot of things if his guess is right. He had always wondered if he was _really_ an alpha, since he definitely doesn't smell like one. "That's not the point." Shironuma extends his arm, offering his half-eaten sandwich towards Youji. "Eat. You're only going to feel worse if you don't." 

Who does this guy think he is? Youji isn't going to eat something someone else started. "Eating rich foods won't help a stomach bug," Youji says defensively, nibbling on a corner of his cracker. 

"You don't have a stomach bug." Youji stops chewing, but doesn't say anything. Shironuma sighs, a little frustrated, and presses forward. (It's almost nice to see some sort of emotion coming from him. Youji thinks it's strange of him to think that, but something curls pleasantly in his lower stomach.) "You might not be the only omega at our school, but you're the only _pregnant_ omega." 

"I'm not - " Youji starts, and then it hits him. It took him a while since they're both outdoors, but the scent radiating off of Shironuma is intimately familiar. 

That day on the train, when his heat overtook him. Strong hands guiding him out of the car, protecting him from other alphas, and a sweet, calming scent that makes Youji ache all the way to his core. He feels his entire body heat up at the memory - or maybe at Shironuma's scent in general. 

He turns away, hoping that Shironuma doesn't notice his reaction. "I'm not pregnant." 

"Oh really?" Youji hears the crinkle of plastic as Shironuma puts his sandwich back in his bag. "You smell pregnant." 

Ah. So it _was_ Shironuma. Alphas are able to smell their own pups much earlier than other alphas. "You have some nerve telling me how to live my life," Youji spits. 

Shironuma clicks his tongue, and Youji can hear him stand. "I'm not forcing you to do anything." Youji flinches as he feels a warm hand caress the back of his neck, right where a mating bite would go. Shironuma, thankfully, saved him from that embarrassment. Youji was confused at the time that he - ... but he is grateful that at least it shouldn't be painfully obvious that he is an omega at least for a bit longer. "You want it. Don't lie to yourself." Youji turns and looks up at Shironuma, and his head starts spinning. _Alpha, alpha,_ his omega body cries as he smells Shironuma's scent. He whines involuntarily, closing his eyes, as slick spreads through his underwear. 

Before Youji can fully understand what is happening, he feels himself get pulled up by his armpits and then shoved against the chain-link fence. He clings onto it pitifully, whimpering, as Shironuma grinds against his ass. "N-no, don't," Youji says, but his words sound much weaker than he was intending. 

The swimming pool in front of them lies completely empty. A small part of Youji's brain is glad of this. If it was summer, dozens of classmates would be swimming in the pool, and that would mean that they'd see everything: original sin, alpha and omega copulating as they eat forbidden fruit. 

Shironuma licks along the back of Youji's neck as one of his hands slides up Youji's shirt. Youji bites his lip and whimpers as Shironuma finds one of his nipples and tweaks it. His nipples have been permanently hard for the past month, and any sort of stimulation makes him weak in the knees. He's grateful for the multiple layers at school, but he often finds himself falling into temptation at home. Involuntarily, he rocks his hips back against Shironuma, craving for more, hating that this is happening. Shironuma's other hand unbuttons Youji's pants, and Youji involuntarily sighs in relief as his lightly rounded stomach is freed. Shironuma growls low in his throat as he roughly palms over Youji's bump, lifting his layers to reveal it to the chilly autumn air. "Shironuma..." Youji starts, but he's not sure what to say, not sure where to start. 

One hand still on Youji's belly, Shironuma yanks down Youji's pants and underwear down to his mid-thigh. Youji flushes in a mixture of embarrassment, shame, and arousal, clinging to the chain-link fence with all his might. There's only one way that this can end. His slick cools as a breeze blows by, and he shivers involuntarily. 

He doesn't know if he should feel horrified or relieved when Shironuma's warmth encompasses him, and he feels the tip of his cock press against his wet, ready hole. 

"Shironuma!" Youji cries as he thrusts in. Youji's own cock hangs at half-mast, throbbing with need as Shironuma sinks inside of him with no resistance. Youji's cheeks burn with shame at the thought that another alpha has so thoroughly claimed him without even marking him. In response, Shironuma's lips ghost over the side of Youji's neck. His hand moves back up to Youji's belly, and he slowly caresses it, his rough fingertips tracing the consequence of the bitten apple. 

He should feel disgusted, but Youji moans in pleasure as Shironuma starts moving, an easy back and forth. "Pent up, huh," Shironuma breathes into Youji's ear, and Youji holds onto the fence for dear life. He can't touch himself, can't admit that he's been craving alpha cock as of late. Pregnant omegas are uniquely receptive to the alphas that impregnated him, and - that would be admitting too many things for Youji to be comfortable with. Shamefully, he rocks back against Shironuma, and his eyes flutter shut as he starts to feel Shironuma's knot swell inside of him. 

Shironuma grunts, and his hand moves off of Youji's stomach down to his neglected cock. Youji grits his teeth and whines, squeezing down on Shironuma's knot as Shironuma idly starts stroking him. Shironuma's hand is... surprisingly gentle. His hand is firm, but it doesn't try to grasp or take. It gives. Pleasure coils in Youji's belly, and he feels his womb ache. _Alpha, alpha._ A part of him must have secretly craved this ever since he got pregnant. Despite his mind rejecting what's happening, his body is overwhelmed with pleasure, melts under Shironuma's touch. 

The chain-link fence rattles as Shironuma fucks Youji harder, his hand sliding Youji's foreskin up and down his sensitive cock. The telltale sign of impending orgasm fills Youji - Shironuma's knot swells inside of him, making his thrusts short and jerky. Youji bites his lip so hard that he tastes blood. "Shironuma," Youji whispers, and feels his legs buckle as he comes, his futile seed splashing down to the poolside below him. With one low grunt, Shironuma follows him. A hot gush of come fills Youji even more than he has already been filled. It's both humiliating and incredibly satisfying. 

Shortly after coming, Youji comes to his senses. The cold wind sobers him, and he realizes the depravity of what he's just done. At this angle, he's a visibly pr-... he's an omega getting knotted by an alpha. It's a shameful situation for anyone to be in, and would have dire consequences should they get caught. They remain locked in place against the fence for several minutes as they catch their breath. Youji is too horrified to say anything. 

Slowly, Shironuma's knot starts to soften and deflate. "Not eating enough makes nausea worse. You should really eat." 

Youji snorts in disbelief. "You're really on about that now, after what you just did?" 

"Yes," Shironuma says blankly. Youji grunts in slight discomfort as Shironuma pulls out of him, and pales as he hears the sound of slick and semen splat onto the ground. Youji doesn't believe in God much, despite this religious setting, but he prays to God in this moment that nobody finds the evidence of their sin and investigates. "You need to keep your strength up. You have a long five months ahead of you. It's no good if you're weak." 

Youji scrambles to pull his pants up and his shirt and sweater down. "Hey!" Youji calls, but Shironuma has already picked up his bookbag and ambled towards the door. 

"Class is in five minutes. Eat quickly," Shironuma says without turning his head. With that, he disappears down the stairs. 

Youji's eyebrows knit. Shironuma left behind his half-eaten sandwich. Gingerly, he bends over and picks it up. He finds himself staring at the bite marks that Shironuma left in the bread. He has sharp incisors. 

\- A small part of Youji's brain imagines what those teeth would feel like sinking into the back of his neck, claiming him. 

Shaking his head and sighing, Youji erases Shironuma's bite marks with his own, trying to fill the empty ache inside of him with something substantial.


End file.
